Him
by Promisedmemories
Summary: Not everything was peachy and Naruto knew that the most. He found solace in someone else.


**Clouds**

"I don't care anymore Sasuke. I'm not playing this game anymore." Naruto stated softly as he watched the young raven that looked angry. "I hate to tell you but I'm not going to come second." The blonde haired fox stated looking up with a soft sigh before letting a small smile come to his lips.

It had all started when Sasuke had come back to the village. While they were rebuilding their lives. He had been forgiven and he started to help and he was indeed a great help. But...he had confessed he felt more than friendship for Naruto. On whim Naruto had done so also. He had thought Sasuke would treat him right but to many times he had been ignored by the raven. He was tired of his harsh glares and his words cutting at him like a double edge sword. He had been so intent on keeping his best friend there he had set his own feelings aside.

"I wish you the best Sasuke. But our future was not meant to intertwine like this." Naruto spoke yet again knowing the raven was angry. Though...he had to tell him. Because he had feelings for a certain brunette who was there for him from the start. He was just a little blind to see it. He held in a light giggle knowing that the brunette was watching from the shadows. He could feel the jealousy of just being close to Sasuke. But unlike the raven the shadow hiding brunette trusted him. Which was something Naruto had pleaded with Sasuke to do. He wasn't a cheater or liar. He would treat those with equal respect especially when they were in a relationship.

"What are you talking about dobe? Are you really leaving me? Breaking up with me?" Sasuke questioned the tone of his voice causing Naruto to wince. He knew Sasuke was angry. Well...perhaps the murder intent in his aura gave off another level of angry. "Yeah...I guess I am." Before the blond knew it he was pinned against a tree Sasuke breathing down on him his eyes spinning red. Naruto whimpered slightly from being caught of guard and he knew his shadow lover was not happy with how Sasuke was treating him. He glared - well did his best to glare- at Sasuke.

"Tell me why. You told me you loved me. Was that a lie Naruto?" Sasuke gaze was cold and emotionless. Naruto felt sadness crawl into his body his hair casting over his eyes. "I do love you Sasuke. But as a friend. I didn't want you to leave the village and I...I wasn't thinking when I told you. I just didn't want you to leave the village again. I just wanted you to stay." Naruto whispered feeling tears threatening to fall. Sasuke's grip loosened on the blond hearing his words. "Was I that bad dobe?" He asked this time softly causing Naruto to shift. He breathed out softly unsure how to tell him.

"You weren't nice Sasuke. You ignored me...said mean things to me. You think I'm tough but I'm still human. I feel. You fight with no feelings but that is what makes me strong. I need to feel. I need to feel like I belong." He glanced at the clouds. A soft smile coming to his lips.

Clouds...

He let out a small giggle. Even in this situation...his shadow lover still made him smile.

"You found someone else." Sasuke didn't ask he stated it as a fact. He knew that Naruto wasn't going to wait for him forever. But the fact that he was the direct cause of this all...hurt his heart.

"I did..." Naruto let out a small smile once more. "He makes me feel...amazing. I can't described it. He pays attention to me. He doesn't care who's around he'll show everyone he's with me. It's kinda cute when he gets jealous...he really makes me feel...like someone." Naruto let out another small giggle. He felt like a love struck school girl. He knew his shadow lover was smirking. The arrogant bastard.

"When?" Sasuke questioned now standing a few feet from Naruto who had his hands behind his back looking up at the sky still before tilting his head and looking back to Sasuke smiling lightly though Sasuke could tell he was sad.

"A few months ago..." Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. "We...We were together then." Sasuke muttered now understanding why Naruto looked sad. The blonde felt guilty.

"At first I thought he was going to be like you. A jerk with a possessive streak and wouldn't know how to feel. Basically emotionally retarded." Naruto pointed out making Sasuke grunt in slight amusement but also in some offence. He didn't think he was that bad...

"But as I started to spend time with him he...was actually surprising. He showed that he cared and I was caught off guard. I didn't think it was cheating at first. All we did was hang out and talked about everything. You and me. Him and his problems. Just...everything." Naruto explained sighing lightly knowing that Sasuke was calm but still pissed off.

"How did it start?" The raven asked though dreading the answer.

Naruto sighed once more. How many sigh's was that?

"It was after a fight. I was angry at you for standing up for me when Sakura started yelling certain things." Naruto murmured still angry himself for the memory. Sasuke inwardly winced remembering that argument.

"I went to him. He welcomed me and I felt so happy in his arms and then we ended kissing. I just couldn't stop...don't get me wrong. Yeah you're a great kisser but you had no feelings in it. While he did. Despite his over personality he is actually a really sweet guy." Naruto stated fondly. He felt a blush rise to his face and he shifted now.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked now wanting to know who stole Naruto from him then again he was practically driving him away.

"...Shikamaru." Naruto let out a smile.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. "Him? Of all people Shikamaru Nara? He has the spirit of a mule!" Sasuke cried out angrily. Naruto glared at him crossing his arms over his chest. "That's not true! He's perfect the way he is!" Naruto defended though Sasuke wasn't going to let it go.

"You couldn't have gone out with Sai? Hell even Neji? No instead you cheat on me with Nara!" Sasuke glared almost hatingly at Naruto who felt it and shrunk back. "...I'm not going to say sorry. Shikamaru is amazing." Naruto turned to leave the area but in an instant Sasuke held his wrist tightly causing Naruto wince. "Sasuke you're hurting me." Naruto tried to pull away but the raven only tightened his hold.

Suddenly Sasuke couldn't move. He was frozen in place. Naruto was looking behind him and the blushed lightly a brilliant smile coming to his face. Sasuke scowled knowing who it was. He was forced to let Naruto go who in turn walked around him to Shikamaru who was now standing there holding Sasuke in place with his shadow.

"Nara."

"Uchiha."

"Uzamaki!" Both brunette and raven turned to the smiling blonde who laughed sheepishly. Shikamaru gave out an amused snort and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. Him?" Sasuke questioned once more scowling still unable to move on his own. "Yes me." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes though he felt Naruto's hand slip into his and he instantly relaxed.

Naruto felt him relax and smiled leaning against his shoulder. "I asked him to watch over me. I knew you had a temper so I didn't know if I was going to have to fight or not. I didn't want to fight you so if things got out of hand then he would stop you just in case." Naruto explained smiling up to the shadow user who let the edges of his lips quirk up slightly.

"I can't do anything to change your mind huh dobe?" Sasuke asked looking straight at Naruto for the first time since they met up. Naruto smiled sadly. "No." The blond fox shifted before letting out a small yawn.

"I guess that's our queue to leave. Later Uchiha."

"See you later Sasuke."

The couple left the training grounds where Sasuke stood alone. He wasn't in the jutsu anymore but seeing the two walk away hand in hand. Naruto laughing and Shikamaru actually smiling at Naruto. They looked happy and Naruto...he looked radiant. He was in civilian clothing for the day and so was Shikamaru.

"I guess we are going to my place Naruto?" He could hear Shikamaru's voice.

"Of course! You have the most comfortable bed!" He heard his blonde speak before an annoyed tone came.

"I am the bed. You always manage to sleep on me." Then the sheepish laughter of the blonde fox came.

Their voices fading from his eyes as their sighed also faded from his line of vision.

He hadn't been aware of it but he had actually started crying. He felt like the most stupidest person in the world but at the same time he knew Naruto deserved someone who could be there for him. He wasn't the ideal boyfriend for Naruto and he now knew that.

Lifting his pale hand he wiped his eyes feeling the tears after a few seconds. If had to settle then he would go back to being Naruto's best friend. He didn't want to lose the blonde's bond with him. He would suck it up and let Naruto be happy. Even if it had to be with the laziest ninja out there.

Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

><p>I got inspired randomly to write this. Don't worry I'm still doing the other stories! Please review!<p> 


End file.
